Emotional Comfort
by RyanKathrynCelia
Summary: John talks to Elizabeth after the events in 'Conversion'. He needs to get the guilt that he hurt her off his chest, he needs her emotional comfort. Slight JxE. Complete. One Shot.


**(A/N: Just this moment seen 'Conversion' and had to write something! Erin: Sheyla can never happen…sobs on the floor crying after what was seen… John and Elizabeth for ever! I hope you enjoy this ) It's not very long, and the the ending most probably wouldn't happen, but this is what FanFiction is for. Enjoy,  
****Ryan x x x)

* * *

**

She had lied to him, when he was getting better in the Infirmary of Atlantis, after he had got the Iratus bug eggs. He had looked so…different, vulnerable. So she had lied to him. Told him he hadn't really hurt anyone seriously. But he had. Her neck had been bruised for a long time afterward, and he had held her so tight , she knew he wouldn't kill her though. He was lucid enough, it showed in his yellowing eyes.

It wasn't long before he was starting to remember some of the acts he had done. He was just a little smug that he had beaten Ronan in their training together, finally able to beat the Runner. It would most likely never happen again though- barring any more bug infections. His remembrance was why he had just turned up in her office, walking through the doors. She was relieved beyond belief to see his skin had largely returned to normal. He looked at the broken glass panel as he walked through the automatic doors.

'John, it's good to see you well again,' Elizabeth Weir said, lightly touching the bruises on her neck.

'Yeah, well I was starting to go crazy in the Infirmary. You can only look at a ceiling so much before it gets boring.' he replied, 'Dr. Beckett said I could go for a walk.' He added as an after thought, answering her unasked question.

'Did Carson say when the retrovirus would be completely out of your system?' she asked, knowing the answer, just wanting to make conversation.

'A week or so more,' he responded, 'Okay, I think I'll try and get to the point…but that's kind of hard, I don't really know where to start…' he broke off.

'John, it's okay, you weren't yourself.'

'It's not okay Elizabeth- I hurt you! I could have killed you! I nearly did!' He was pacing the office, trying to get himself under control. Guilt wracked him, it was one of the first memories he had got back. 'This bug nearly destroyed everything I hold dear- friendships, relationships, hell even my job. You wouldn't kill me though, you have had to pull the trigger, but you wouldn't order anyone to do it, and I thank you for that.'

Elizabeth hastily wiped a stray tear from her face, not letting him see it, she didn't know he had.

'It's gone now. I knew you wouldn't have killed me. I could see it in your eyes, there was still John in there.'

'I know. It just scares me what I could have done.'

'But you didn't. And that's the main point here, you still had your humanity,' she countered.

'Only because Carson had been pumping me up with drugs.'

'Be that as it may, you were still there. You controlled yourself.'

'Punched a window out of your office.' He replied, losing his control again. Letting the emotions wash over him, he was too tired to fight them.

'Glass can be replaced. You can't.' She walked over to him, putting an arm on his shoulder. Comforting him.

'Can I go back on Active Duty yet?' He asked, changing the subject.

'Once the virus is completely gone.' She sighed.

'Elizabeth?'

'Yeah?'

'Can I have a hug?'

She didn't answer. Turning to face him, she gave him a hug. Giving him emotional support, something he didn't seem to need often, when he did she was there. They were much closer after the siege- they had nearly lost each other then as well- she never wanted to loose him, he was her pillar of strength. And he was the only one standing in the way of Colonel Caldwell trying to gain complete authority over her base- she could fight her own battles but having John there was an advantage.

They stood there for a long time, just hugging, giving each other strength of emotion. Nobody had the heart to walk through the automatic doors, clearly seeing something important was happening inside. Peter Grodin's replacement had scientists and military personal keeping Caldwell away, allowing them to have their moment. Those chances didn't happen all to often.

* * *

**(A/N: Not the greatest piece in the world, but I have to write something after seeing 'Conversion'. It will never be Sheyla! Never! That's for me best bud Erin ) Shweir for ever! Thanks to anyone who read this,  
****Ryan  
****X x x)**


End file.
